Papá en problemas
by FeNiXD
Summary: Que ara Endo solo con una niña de 5 años a su cargo y Natsumi fuera, aqui esta la respuesta


**Papá en problemas **

**Un día en la casa de la familia Endo **

Natsumi – Mamoru me voy, quede en verme con Haruna y Aki para comer – decía esto yendo a la puerta de salida – cuida a Ako por favor

Endo – descuida que clase de padre seria si no pudiera cuidar a mi propia hija verdad – dando su típica sonrisa, frente a una Natsumi un poco angustiada

Ako – mami, mami me saludas a mi tía haruna y a mi tía Aki si – decía esto una pequeña de 5 años con cabello castaño como su padre pero ojos rojos como su madre

Natsumi – claro cariño, pórtate bien – se acerca a la oreja de la niña – y cuida a tu padre, no le causes problemas

Ako – claro mami – dándole una sonrisa igual a las que da Endo

Natsumi – bueno ya me voy – dicho esto le da un beso a su esposo y otro a su hija para irse y dejas a padre e hija solos

Endo – bueno Ako que quieres hacer

Ako – bueno tengo un poco de hambre que tal si comemos

Endo – buena idea, mmmm que comeremos – poniendo una mano en su barbilla

Ako – que tal si hacemos hamburguesas

Endo – si tu quieres – cargando a la niña, para entrar a la cocina – y como se hacen las hamburguesas

Ako – que no sabes como hacer hamburguesas, le hubiéramos dicho a mamá que cocinara antes de irse ella si sabe

Endo – no me regañes, natsumi antes no sabia cocinar de echo lo asía todo muy salado – pensando con una gota en la cabeza – bueno que tan difícil puede ser son solo simples hamburguesas

Ako – si que podría salir mal

**10 minutos después **

Endo – que podría salir mal e – dice esto con sarcasmo y con un extintor en la mano y un poco negro por el humo de la cocina

Ako – tu fuiste el que dijo que eran "simples" hamburguesas – los dos se miraron

Ambos – ahora que

Endo – que tal si pedimos una pizza

Ako – me parece una buena idea

**Después de comer **

Endo – ahora debemos limpiar todo este desastre o tu madre se enfadara mucho

Ako – será mejor empezar – con un mandil, un pañuelo en la cabeza, un cubre bocas y una escoba

Endo – de donde sacaste todo eso – con una gota en la cabeza

**Limpiando **

Ako – rápido papá llevas limpiando la estufa desde ase 30 minutos

Endo – es que esto no se quita – tallando con mas fuerza – mm Ako pásame la manguera esto ya me arto

Ako – estas seguro

Endo – si rápido

Ako le dio la manguera pero no se dieron cuenta de que estaba a máximo poder y al momento de abrirla sale el agua con tanta presión que los dos salen volando

Endo – Ako estas bien – en el suelo – donde estas

Ako – acá arriba – endo voltea

Endo – como llegaste ay – preocupado

Ako – descuida estoy bien, pero la cocina no mucho – voltearon los 2 a ver

Estaba toda mojada y todos los trates por sin ningún lado, los utensilios regados y la comida empapada

Endo – que tal si después la arreglamos

Ako – estoy de acuerdo

Endo cargo a la niña para bajarla de la alacena y los dos se fueron a acostar en el sillón

Endo – quien diría que hacer el quehacer de la casa era tan duro

Ako – que tal si vamos al parque a jugar futbol – no cabe duda de que esta niña tiene todo el gusto por el futbol de Endo

Endo – de acuerdo, vamos

**En el parque **

Ako – ay va papá

Endo – dame tu mejor tiro Ako – ella tira y endo lo atrapa con facilidad – que buen tiro ceras una gran jugadora de grande

Ako – gracias papá – tomando agua – ya es muy tarde ay que irnos a casa a terminar de arreglar la cocina

Endo – tienes razón

**En el camino **

Endo – que tal unas carreras Ako, el que llegue primero a la casa gana

Ako – bueno pero ten por seguro que perderás – empezando a correr

**5 minutos después **

Endo – y el gran Mamoru endo gana, siii – saltando como un niño chiquito – fue una buena carrera no crees Ako a Ako – volteando para todos lados – Ako donde estas, no estés jugando, señorita sal ya – preocupándose – o no perdí a mi hija

Endo salió corriendo a toda velocidad al parque para ver si su hija seguía ay pero no a lo que Endo cada vez mas preocupado, va a buscarla en toda la ciudad

Endo – Ako donde estas no asustes a papá - de repente se le ocurrió un lugar en donde podría estar – claro

Fue corriendo a la torre de metal donde justo su hija estaba sentada en el neumático meciéndose

Endo – Ako – corriendo a ella

Ako – papá – abrasándolo – por que me dejaste sola

Endo – yo no te deje tu te perdiste

Ako – claro que no, tu te emocionaste y corriste demasiado rápido, me perdí y no sabia en donde quedaba la casa, así que me acorde de este lugar

Endo – enserio perdóname – con una mano detrás de la cabeza – pero como supiste de este lugar

Ako – pues obvio este es el lugar donde tu le pediste a mi mamá que se casara contigo, esa historia me encanta

Endo – baya tienes razón, en este lugar han pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida – viendo el lugar con nostalgia

Ako – papá ya vámonos a casa, si – agarrando la pierna de su padre ya que aun era muy pequeña

Endo – claro, ven – la cargo y se la llevo a casa

**En casa**

Endo – hoy si que fue un día duro no Ako..Ako – la niña no contesto por que estaba dormida – te cansaste demasiado, aaaa – bostezando – creo que yo también estoy cansado creo que dormiré un rato en el sillón

Mas tarde se oye que alguien abría la puerta

Natsumi – ya llegue – entrando directo a la cocina – Endo, Ako que le su… - no termino la palabra por que los vio en el sillón dormidos profundamente – tuvieron un día muy largo, mañana hablaremos – poniendo una manta y dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno – buenas noches

**A la mañana siguiente **

Endo – aaa, que bien dormí, Ako despierta – moviendo a la niña

Ako – buenos días papá – tallándose los ojos – ya habrá llegado mamá

Endo – no se habrá visto la cocina

Natsumi – claro que la vi – atrás de ellos con un cuchillo en la mano asiendo que los 2 se tensaran

Endo y Ako – podemos explicarlo

Natsumi – los escucho – acercándose a ellos

Endo y Ako – ¡Auxilio!

**Fin**

**Hola este es mi primer Endo x natsumi aunque no salió mucho como pareja pero bueno así es como es Endo como padre jaja **

**Espero que le allá gustado **

**Sugerencias, criticas felicitaciones las espero **

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
